A Dama
by Lourd
Summary: Elessar em um momento difícil de resistir...


A dama caminhava vagarosamente. Não havia motivo para pressa. Tão cedo a reunião não terminaria. Não era culpa do Rei. Sabia disso. O zelo do marido por ver seu país reconstruído era maior do que o cansaço que por vezes via estampado em seu rosto. Contudo, Faramir não se dobrava e não se dobraria nunca. Era homem de brio. Íntegro. Leal.

Havia parado sem perceber. O vento emaranhava os cabelos finos e loiros. Soltara-os. Gostava de se sentir livre. Nada de amarras, de gaiolas, de prisões. E quando, pelas necessidades quotidianas, seu corpo era obrigado a se conformar com seus limites, a mente voava em busca de novas paragens. Era a Senhora dos Cavaleiros. Tinha em seu sangue o gosto de percorrer longas distâncias.

Seus olhos pararam diante da imagem que descobrira. Contemplava a Árvore que voltara a florescer após a derrota das sombras. Pensou em suas próprias sombras, aquelas que guardara dentro de si. A morte do tio era talvez a mais dolorosa, seguida da perda do primo, tão jovem ainda. Diante da recordação de suas perdas mais recentes, lembrou-se das mais antigas. Sua alma se entristeceu.

- Por que a encontro assim tão abatida, minha senhora?

As palavras causaram-lhe um sobressalto, não tanto pelo significado, mas pela voz que as pronunciaram.

Voltou-se.

Encontrou um sorriso largo, desarmado. Sorriso de menino que contempla o resultado da travessura recém-descoberta.

- Sinto tê-la assustado, Éowyn. Não foi minha intenção.

- Eu não poderia supor o contrário, meu senhor – disse, levemente desconcertada.

A dama sentiu sobre si o olhar profundo do Guardião. Ainda era assim que o via. Fora essa imagem que a cativara desde o primeiro instante.

- Sinto que algo a incomoda - disse o rei.

Éowyn desviou o olhar.

- Não é nada, meu senhor.

- Um nada jamais seria capaz de lhe toldar assim a face, minha senhora.

O rei permaneceu em silêncio diante da ausência de palavras. Por certo havia algo errado, porém, se Éowyn não queria compartilhar o que era, ele não insistiria.

- Sinto havê-la perturbado, minha senhora – falou, dispondo-se a se retirar. Em que estava pensando quando resolveu abordar assim a esposa de Faramir? Refletia, enquanto caminhava. Ela não era mais a jovem que conhecera em Edoras. Vendo-a sozinha, dirigiu-se a ela sem maiores pretensões, contudo, ao se aproximar, sentiu o peso que a dama tinha sobre si. Pensou em conversar, como fizeram algumas vezes em Rohan, mas muito havia mudado. E ele se esquecera disso por alguns instantes.

- Meu senhor... – disse Éowyn.

Elessar, que havia dado apenas alguns passos, parou, lutando contra o sorriso franco que sentia nascer em seus lábios.

- Eu é que preciso pedir desculpas – prosseguiu a dama – Veio a mim sinceramente preocupado e eu não lhe dei a devida atenção.

- Não por isso, minha senhora – respondeu o rei ao voltar-se, sem, contudo mover-se de onde estava – não tencionava ser inconveniente.

- Não o foi, lhe asseguro. Estava distraída. Apenas isso.

- Folgo em saber.

O silêncio instalou-se mais uma vez. Éowyn não compreendia por que o diálogo entre ambos estava tão difícil. Foi o rei quem reiniciou a conversa.

- E então? Por que está aqui sozinha?

- Esperava por meu marido... – disse, sem concluir.

- É claro... Faramir.

- Pensei que estivesse com o senhor.

- Estava, há algum tempo, mas dispôs-se a realizar uma vistoria pela cidade, aproveitando que está aqui. Conhece Faramir.

- Sim, conheço-o.

A dama contemplava o rei em seus trajes. Tão diferente do guerreiro que conhecera, contudo sabia que era apenas por fora que Aragorn havia mudado. E não de todo. Ainda ostentava o mesmo porte, o mesmo garbo. Sempre fora um rei. Faltavam-lhe apenas as vestes. E a coroa.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio entre eles.

E, mais uma vez, o rei a quebrá-lo.

- Entretanto, sei que não é de Faramir a sombra que rasteja em seu coração.

- Não, não é – respondeu surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz com a perspicácia do rei.

- Gostaria de ajudá-la, Éowyn – disse abertamente – se puder. Esqueça-se por um momento do rei Elessar. Para você, agora, sou apenas Aragorn – concluiu abrindo os braços como quem se declara desarmado.

Éowyn não pôde deixar de sentir uma ternura percorrer seu coração e, diante da oferta gratuita, deixou que seus pés vencessem a distância entre eles.

- É um bom amigo, Aragorn – disse sem cerimônia – mas sinto que não tenha o poder de mudar o passado... ou o futuro.

- Teme o futuro, Éowyn? – indagou o guardião tentando decifrar o que ia pela mente da dama – como pode temê-lo se inicia agora um novo ciclo repleto de esperanças?

- Temo não conseguir alçar a felicidade que tanto tenho perseguido e que sempre parece me escapar pelos dedos das mãos.

- Teme a sombra – disse Aragorn, aproximando-se.

- Temo o que não conheço – respondeu a dama.

- Nem sempre o desconhecido deve ser visto como uma ameaça, Éowyn. O desconhecido, por si só, não é bom nem mal. Por trás das sombras que vê podem surgir as mais gratas surpresas, desde que esteja disposta a deixar-se surpreender – concluiu o rei, sem perceber o quão perto estava de sua interlocutora.

- Como pode não temer o desconhecido, Aragorn? – indagou a dama, deixando-se envolver pela sensação de segurança e proteção que a presença do guardião lhe transmitia.

Aragorn sorriu.

- Quem lhe disse que não temo o desconhecido?

Éowyn também sorriu diante da simpática demonstração de fraqueza, só então percebendo que seu rosto distava apenas alguns centímetros do rosto do rei.

- Teme o futuro, então? – indagou, sem coragem de afastar-se, perdendo-se em um turbilhão de possibilidades.

- Sim – respondeu Aragorn, levantando timidamente a mão e tomado entre os dedos alguns fios de cabelos dourados – principalmente aquele que sei que jamais poderei desvendar, por não me pertencer –disse, baixando os olhos.

- Há muitos futuros a serem desvendados – prosseguiu o rei – cabe a nós escolhermos um e construirmos nossa felicidade de acordo com o que nos é possível. Compreende, minha senhora?

- Sim, majestade.

Aragorn sorria, enquanto se afastava e sentia os cabelos da dama a lhe escaparem das mãos.

A dama refletia consigo mesma, enquanto recordava-se da face do esposo. Aragorn estava certo. O futuro que a ela pertencia estava repleto de esperanças. Caberia a ela saber concretizá-las.

Elessar dispôs-se a se retirar.

- Preciso ir agora, há ainda muito que fazer.

- Lamento ter tomado seu tempo, meu senhor, embora deva confessar que nossa conversa iluminou boa parte de minhas sombras.

- Fico feliz em ter ajudado.

A dama acompanhava com os olhos o rei que se retirava, recordando-se que fora ele quem decidira por ambos, mais uma vez. E decidira sabiamente.


End file.
